


Soon

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Series: Falsettos Character Study [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, HIV/AIDS, Hurt No Comfort, I made myself cry writing this oh gosh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Melancholy, Monologue, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: "Not really any excuse for two years, huh? I was just... scared, I suppose... You'd be laughing at me right now if you were here, I bet. I'm too emotional, you'd say. Trust me, I know I am."Marvin visits Whizzer's grave.





	Soon

It was a windy day; bitter and cold, biting at the edges of Marvin's fingertips and nose. He strolled down the path that outlined the graveyard, nibbling at the edge of his lip as if he was thinking about something. There were bags settled darkly under his eyes, and he was hunched over, shoulders aligned with his chin. He was holding something behind his back, gripping it tight enough to turn his hand white.

Turning off the path, Marvin approached a gravestone that was just as new as many around it. He slowly knelt down next to it, brushing his fingertips over the name 'Whizzer Brown'. He sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking, "Took me long enough, didn't it?"

He mirthlessly chuckled. "Not really any excuse for two years, huh? I was just... scared, I suppose."

"You'd be laughing at me right now if you were here, I bet. I'm too emotional, you'd say. Trust me, I know I am."

Marvin set the roses he'd been holding next to the gravestone. "God, I miss you. It's been... hard, living here, without you. Everyone's still taking it hard. Me, more than anyone I guess."

"The... sickness, that you got, it's still spreading around. Taking more and more men each day, Charlotte said. They're working on a cure, but they don't think it'll be done soon enough." Marvin wiped at the tears in his eyes with shaky hands. "You didn't deserve this. God, you were supposed to beat me at tennis for years, you prick. I miss you so much."

"I hope you're okay, and happy, wherever you are. You're an asshole for leaving me so soon, but you still deserve everything. More than whatever I gave you."

Marvin laid his hand on the top of the gravestone. "I don't regret anything. Well, I regret things I said to you, but I don't regret meeting you, and I don't regret any troubles I had regarding that. I'd do it again. God knows I'd do it again, just to see your pretty face."

"I- Jason told me to tell you that he misses you too. Sometimes I think that kid took it harder than I did." Marvin smiled fondly. "But he's living on. As witty as always. I think he took that after you. Everyone says he looks like me, but how he acts is a lot more like you. Sassy to a fault, and stubborn, but kind, and amazing."

There were tears flowing freely on his face at that point. He lifted his hand off of the grave and pulled himself up, grunting with difficulty. "And strong. You were always so strong."

"I'm scared, Whizzer," Marvin whispered, "I'm so damn scared. I'm not brave like you are."

He clasped his hands together in front of himself and chuckled. "I think, if I was as brave as you, we wouldn't have worked quite so well. I'm stubborn, we both are, but I'm not quite as brave."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Marvin shook his head before mumbling, "Of course it does, stupid question."

He stared down at the gravestone, and tried to blink away the tears. He was all too aware he was just talking to a piece of stone as if it were a living person, but it felt right, to get it out in this way. "I love you, Whizzer. I love you more than anything."

With reluctance, Marvin backed away from the grave, hands tightly gripped together. He looked at the expanse of other graves and fought down the nausea in his stomach. He was light-headed. Blinking a few times, he glanced once more at the gravestone, before moving to walk away.

"I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the feels! hope you enjoyed anyways. comments are greatly appreciated x


End file.
